


Masked Attraction

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anonymous Sex, FFXV kinkmeme, M/M, Masquerade, Sex with a stranger, pre-game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: It's the annual Lucis Masquerade Ball, and the first Noctis has ever attended. Comforted by the anonymity, he falls for a stranger, and invites him upstairs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had a ball writing this, my thanks to the person who suggested it!

"Noctis, you are eighteen. It is only fitting you attend the ball."

Noct rolled his eyes at his meal, and groaned. "Dad, you know I hate formal parties."

Regis wiped his mouth with a cloth napkin, and cleared his throat. His voice echoed in the dining hall, the table empty save for himself, and his son. 

"Noctis, please. You must begin to attend, I will not be here forever."

"Really, Dad...That card? Okay. On one condition."

The king laughed at his son's audacity. 

"So we're negotiating now?"

"Yeah. I want Prompto to come keep me company." 

Regis closed his eyes in contemplation. He knew of his son's school mate, but it was rare that he was allowed into the citadel. 

"Come on, Daaaaad." 

Regis opened his eyes, and smiled at his son. 

"Very well. I'll have a messenger bring him an invitation." 

"Yes!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Noct heard his phone buzzing on his bed, and saw a picture of Prompto doing his favorite goofy picture pose, fingers in a v-shape at the side of his head. It cracked him up every time his saw it. He grabbed the phone, and slid his finger across the screen. 

"Yo!"

"Noct! Why did I just have a royal messenger at my door?! Is this a joke?" 

Noct groaned. Prompto was a pal, but very...excitable. "Did you open it?"

"What, no! Should I? Do you know what it is?!"

"It's an invitation. To the annual masquerade ball." 

Silence. 

"Prompto?"

"Oh. Em. Gee. IS THIS A JOKE?! No way man, I'm not cut out for that party!"

"Yeah, neither am I. It'll be fine! Maybe you'll meet a pretty girl."

"...you think so...?"

"Hey man, there's like two hundred people here during it . It's really possible."

"...Okay, I'm in! F-for you!"

Noct laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure." 

"...WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO WEAR?!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The night of the ball arrived. Noct and Prompto were holed up in his room, Noct trying to figure out how the hell to tie a tie. After his fifth attempt, he gave up, and snatched his phone from the bed, and hit his speed dial. 

"Ignis! Are you still in the citadel? Shit, you're not? UGH. Okay, Prompto, you're not wearing the damn tie." 

"Aww!!" 

Noct tossed his phone onto his bed. There was a knock on his door, and a maid entered carrying a large black box. She sat it onto Noct's bed, and left with a bow. 

"Oh, oh! Miss!" Prompto ran over to the maid, clutching the tie. "Do you know how...?" 

The maid offered a polite smile. "Right this way, sir. We'll help you prepare." 

Prompto turned to wave to Noct. "Later, buddy!" 

Noct sighed as the door closed behind his friend, and flipped the box lid open. Inside of it, was an elaborate masquerade mask, custom fit to cover half of his face. His father had it made specially for him. 

The mask was stunning, thick black lacquered porcelain with silvery blue mythril filigree framing it, and dancing around the body of the mask in a moon design. The center of the mask raised to a tiara point in the middle of his forehead. He placed the mask over his head, and smoothed down his dark hair. 

Noct looked himself over in the full length mirror. Suit jacket over a dark button down shirt, black trousers. Were it not for the intricate silver thread filigree on the collar of his shirt to match his mask, he decided he would look like anyone else in the room. He fiddled with the top button, deciding to leave it open. 

"Not too shabby, Noct..." He sighed, and tugged at his shirt. "Let's get this show over with"


	2. Chapter 2

The ballroom was already filled to the brim with bodies when Noctis descended the stairs. He easily spotted his father in the crowd, and tried to make his way over. He was shoved from behind, and accidentally into the man next to him. 

The man was taller than him, slim under a fitted jacket. He looked up to apologize, and Noctis felt his breath hitch in his throat. The first thing Noct noticed was the mask he wore.

Blood red edges, fading into a black center. Shiny red wisps curled over the black on his forehead, trailing up and drawing the eye to a shining red stone in the center of his forehead. Noct was reminded of the carbuncle he had as a child. The right side of the mask trailed down the man's face and ended in a crescent moon shape, framing his angled jaw, and making his full lips even more prominent. He saw the blue eyes beneath the mask, obviously contacts. The man's gaze was piercing, to say the least. Noct broke the eye contact, momentary, but felt like an eternity. He muttered an apology, and turned to question the man who had callously run into him. 

"What the hell dude?"

The man was already sloshed, slurring his words. "Ssorry bro."

_Bro? Wait. Did he not recognize him? Of course!_ Noct continued to make his way to his father, finally reached his side, and pinched his hand. It was their secret code, had been since he was a child. If he needed his father's attention, he pinched his hand. Regis turned, and smiled at his son. 

"Well met, young man." He clasped his son's hand tight. "Enjoy yourself. We are all friends here." 

_Friends. Not royal, just normal citizens. Thanks, Dad._

He returned the wide smile to his father, and returned to make his way through the crowd. 

He saw spiked blonde hair near the bar, and walked up. Noct ducked his face forward, trying to make sure it was Prompto before saying anything. The blonde turned to face him, looked at the intricate shirt collar, then back at the face. 

"Noct?"

"What up, ChocoButt?"

Prompto made a disgusted noise. "I'm hurt."

Noct punched him in the shoulder, and laughed. "I see the maid also gave up on the tie! Bad ass mask, though!" 

Prompto's mask was a deep red leather mask covering his eyes, with silver studs and grommets littering the sides in a diamond angled pattern.

"Oh, thanks! And uh...funny story about the tie." 

The tie wrapped around Prompto's neck suddenly, in the grip of a larger man, who leaned to whisper into his ear. 

"You comin'?" He asked Prompto, probably not as quietly as he would have intended, but necessary with the increasing din of the crowd. 

The man had dark brown hair, shaved down on the sides. Noct saw the tip of a dark tattoo poking out of the man's shirt, and squinted. His mask was entirely shaped metal, and looked more like something a gladiator would wear, ending in pointed horns climbing over the top of his head.

"Gladio...?" Noct's question went unanswered, as Prompto chuckled nervously. 

"I'll catch ya later!" He waved a hand as he was pulled away by the larger man. 

Noct laughed to himself and tried to flag the bartender. Who ignored him. 

_Right. Not a prince. Ehhh._

A tall man pushed next to him, and with a graceful flick of his wrist, summoned the bartender. Noct looked up to see the man he had run into earlier. He smiled at the bartender, and ordered something Noctis hadn't quite heard.

He looked down at the man's clothing. He had beautiful burgundy colored shirt, under a black vest, with the suit jacket he saw previously from behind. Each piece looked tailored to his lithe frame, down to the slacks, so close to his thighs they may has well have been a second skin. The man held out a glass to him. Noctis hesitated, a professional hazard, before realizing the man most likely didn't even know he was the prince, and would have no reason to do him harm. He accepted the glass, the man's long, thin fingers brushing against his.

Noct was attracted to the man, who at this point still hadn't said a word to him. He felt comfortable, like he's known this man a thousand years already. He downed the drink, barely registering the taste as alcoholic before downing it.

The man smiled at him, and drank from his own glass. 

The floor parted, as the Valse do Fantastica started to play. Noctis knew the song well, as it was what Ignis always helped him practice to waltz to. 

The stranger offered him a hand, which Noct hesitated, then accepted. He twirled the shorter man, then placed a hand at the small of his back and pulled him close. The taller man interlaced the fingers of their hands, and motioned for Noct to begin.

_Okay Noct, you've practiced this with Iggy...it's just like that. Except he's not letting you lead. It'll be okay._

The stranger started, leading Noctis into a waltz he -had- practiced. Noctis followed the man's lead, heart pounding as they spun and waltzed around the floor, in time with the other couples. It was dizzying. Noct had never felt so in tune with another person. He ached to know who it was with his hand on the small of his back. 

The tune died down, to the applause of the room. Noctis didn't clap. He stood on the tips of his toes, and clutched the bare side of his partner's face. He brought the man into a kiss, warm with alcohol and lusting. 

"Not here." The man whispered. Noctis nodded, and tugged him off of the dance floor, leading him back to his room by his wrist.


	3. Chapter 3

He had no sooner gotten the door to his bedroom closed behind him when the taller man reciprocated the kiss they shared on the dance floor. He pushed the prince back against the door, and locked their lips together. Noct tried to claw the man's jacket off as he kissed him, finally succeeding and tossing it across the room. Their kissing was frantic, hungry and lustful as if they had both wanted this for a long time. The man slipped the Prince's jacket off, and started to work on the buttons of his shirt. Noct tried to push the man back towards his bed. He didn't take kindly to it, and picked the smaller man up, holding him around the thighs, and kissing his neck. He dropped Noct onto the bed, and undid the remainder of the buttons until the Prince's pale chest and abdomen were bared to him. 

Noct pulled the shirt off, tossed it in the general vicinity of his shirt, and kicked his shoes off. The man kissed down Noct's chest, running his hands down to unbuckle the belt. 

"Aah...ah...why don't you say anything?" He ran a hand through the man's tawny slicked back hair. 

The man didn't answer, just put a finger to his lips, before resuming trailing kisses down his abdomen. 

Noct tried to help unbutton and slip his trousers down, impatient. The man nipped at his hips and swatted his hand away. Noct pouted. 

His trousers were tugged down to his thighs, and his dick was already bulging in his shorts. The man continued his kisses over the front of his underwear. 

"Mm...d-don't tease me..." Noct wiggled himself farther up onto the bed, forcing the man to climb up with him. He nestled himself between Noct's legs, and tugged the young man's underwear down. 

He took Noctis' cock head into his mouth, lapping at the smooth skin. Noct let out a quiet purr. 

"T...that's ama...ha..amazing..." 

Noct tugged at his sheets as the licking turned to sucking, and the man reached up to wrap his fingers around the Prince's shaft. 

"Hn...wait...please, I don't want to come yet..."

The man didn't stop. Noct frowned. "H-hey...hey...aah...I...I'm gonna..." Noct went quiet as he shuddered, and orgasmed into the man's warm mouth. 

The man removed himself, from Noctis' cock, and went to the Prince's private bathroom, in the adjacent room. Noct heard water running. The man returned, face wet, and eyes now a mellow green. 

"W-wait! You're not allowed to leave!" The man turned and cocked his head.

Noct removed his mask. 

"I-I command you to stay!" 

The man smiled. 

"As you wish, your highness." Noct immediately knew who that voice belonged to. He removed the mask, and carefully set it next to Noct's. 

"Ignis?!" 

"One and the same. Do you still wish me to stay?"

"...Do I still have to go to training with you if you do?"

Ignis chuckled, tugging Noct's pants and underwear completely off. He climbed onto the bed, and lifted one of the Prince's legs up onto his shoulder. 

"No, I believe that session can be held in bed."

A grin spread across Noct's lips as he leaned up to kiss his advisor.


End file.
